narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tora Gin
Gin Tora ( 銀トラ ) Background Tora was orphaned during the Kyubi attack. This was because of the hate that her older brother had for her causing him to abandon her in a far away park, while he returned to their clan settlement , however this saved her life as the Kyubi destoryed the settlement. Sometime before the start of the series Tora begged Anko Mitarashi to take her on as a student. Anko turned her down every time until one day she agreed to test Tora. If Tora could get a red ribbion before the end of the day then Anko would teach her. Anko tied a red ribbion around her finger. Tora tried and failed to get the ribbion from Anko for eight hours until she thought of something. Tora using the little money she had went to a store and bought a red ribbion before presenting it too Anko. Tora explained that Anko had never specified exactly which red ribbion Tora was to get. Impressed by the girls quick thinking Anko agreed to take her on as a pupil. Personality Tora is a very cunning and intelligent women, however Tora has cut her self of from other people with very few exceptions, However this isn't because Tora believes herself to be better than others it's because Tora fears being used as a means to make others stronger. Eventually Tora realises the error of this but she doesn't lose her social awkwardness. Tora can come across as being Apatheic due to her blunt nature another reason she lacks friends . Tora is brutally honest. However Tora does have a soft spot. some after the time skip Tora has opened up a whole lot. Tora is still blunt with her opinions. However she actually talks a lot more and has opened up her emotions and has made some close friends. Though Tora does try to stick with her teammates more than any one else. Tora is no longer scared of others enough to block them out. Although she is still scared beneath the surface. Appearance in part I Tora shares the same white hair as the rest of her clan once did , Tora's hair is chin level but she is able to put it up in a short pony tail causing the ends to appear similar to spikes Tora ties her hair up with the same red ribbion that Anko tied around her finger she wears this as it has sentimental value . Tora has dark brown eyes which is something that rarley appeared in her clans members. Tora is one of the shortest students in her graduating year but she's not a midget . Tora is a healthy weight for someone of her height. Tora is a double A in bra size and she lacks curves. Tora wears the Standered shinobi outfitt with her headband on her forehead. In part II Tora is a little taller and is still a healthy weight . Her bust size has increased a little and she now has noticeable curves. Tora's hair is now halfway down her neck and kept in the same pony tail with the same ribbion. Tora now wears her headband around her waist. Tora wears the hidden leaf's flak jacket but her outiftt has changed a little her shorts being a little shorter to make room for more kunai and senbon holsters . Abilites Tora is very flexible and swift. However she isn't very strong physically and tries to avoid Taijutsu. Tora is weak with Taijustu , she has a medium ground with Ninjutsu and her strongest being Genjutsu Kekkei Genkai- Helping hand. (救いの手 Sukuinote) Tora can give a power boost to the people around her. It's only temporary and will dissapear the minute Tora is fatally wounded , depleted of chakra or unconcious. The boost can also include someone's intelligence , speed and even chakra reserve. However she cannot give the power boost to herself. The stronger the relationship she has with teh person the better the boost. This is a list going from weakest to strongest. Enemy Stranger Colleague Aqqauintence Friend Close friend Family figure ( Does not work or other members of the Gin clan ) Lover The boost is only as strong as Tora herself is so a Taijutsu boost wouldn't do much even for a lover. Element Earth and water. Stats Databook. | Taijustu | Ninjutsu | Genjutsu | First. | 2. | 4.1. | 5. | Second | 2.5. | 5.3. | 7. | Databook. | Intelligence | Strength| speed| First | 5.5. | 2. | 5. | Second. | 7. | 3. | 8. | Databook. | Stealth | Stamina | hand seals| first. | 5.3. | 7. | 4.3. | Second | 6. | 10. | 5. | Summon Tora signed a contract with the Spider queen: Supaidari. She can summon a large quantity of spiders to paralyse her enemy and create obstacles. However there's one spider summon that is generally with her inside of one of her holsters a spider nicknamed Kumo: Chan. - Part I Tora is first seen in the first episode at the back of the class reading Icha Icha paradise : Yuri edition. Tora then proceedes to transform into Anko and then when she transforms back her face has a trace of a blush. Tora is not seen again until her team Team thirteen's sensei arrives. Tora doesn't seem suprised to find out Anko has not been placed in charge of the Team. However Tora does seem a little dissapointed. Tora and her two team mates ( Ai Haruka and Kohaku meio ) leave with their sensei ( Haku Hammada ) Tora is seen again at the Chunin exams where she seems to have gotten close to her two teammates. Tora uses her kekkei genkai to increase her friends intelligence via raising her arms and pretending to yawn. During the second part of the exam Ai turns to his teammates and claims it should be easy for them to complete the scroll test as Tora could just ask Anko to give them the scrolls. This causes Tora to break down into laughter at the idea of her sensei allowing someone she veiwed as her daughter to take the easy way out hysterical. However it is assumed Tora and her teammates did find the test relatively easy as they were already pressent when Naruto , Sasuke and Sakura arrived. Tora wins her first match by tiring out her opponent who was using Kinteic energy to turn her attacks into power and then she stabs two poisoned kunai into his shoulder blades. Tora wins her second match by trapping her opponent in a Genjutsu showing their worst fear , which she had deduced was spiders as their reaction to kumo - chan had not been positive. Her opponent began to punch himself with his great strength to get rid of the spiders making him unable to fight. Tora is made a Chunin but she tells Shikamaru that his victory was much more impressive. Tora is seen fighting with her teammates but it is unknown how they were able to stay awake, it's assumed Tora was unaffected because of her low immunity to toxin , Tora was probaly the one to wake up Ai and Kohaku was visiting her mother's shrine. Tora's home is destoryed in the conflict , Ironicly it happens when she summon Supaidari ontop of her house. At the end Tora is seen with Anko presumably living with her sensei Until other arrangements can be made. Part II Tora and Kohaku are now dating. Tora has opened up a bit more to others, she still appears to be living with Anko but why this is hasn't been revealed. Tora is seen reading Icha Icha paradise : Yuri edition once again and has a conversation with Jiraya. Tora leaves when Kohaku comes to get her for their date. the next time Tora is seen she is at the lake ( The lake where the meio clan Burried it's deceased ) with Kohaku mourning Ai. Kohaku sends a white rose across the lake. Tora then collapses to her knees in tears , her hair falls revealing a large scar on her neck. Ai is quickly replaced by Shizuka Hinamori , Tora meets Shizuka with hostility but originally the reason is unknown to even Tora. Until Ino looks through her mind after Tora experiences memory lapses and Shizuka is revealed to be from Orochimaru's villiage and the one who killed Ai. Tora and Shizuka revealed to be Miku Myuu , enter into a fight , at some point Kohaku is drawn into the fight and Tora uses her ability to the fullest however the fight still ends with the death of both Miku and Kohaku. Kohaku having sued her clans secret second blood line release : Destiny bound , a last resort technique that binds two souls together , when miku poisoned Kohaku the Meio survivor bonds them together ensuring both a slow and painful death. Sakura arrives too late and comforts a sobbing Tora who reveals that Tora had proposed to Kohaku. The next time she is seen in a bigger part is when she lends her power to help fight the ninetails and other Enemies. When the fight is over Tora collapses but is caught by Yukiko Tsuki a shinobi from Suna Epilogue Tora and Yukiko are married and have one child . How this child came to be with them is unknown , the most obvious answer is adopting but the child has features of both the Gin clan and the Tsuki clan, there is a possibility that they merged their chakra and created a child or they merged their chakra to create an egg together which created the different information needed . Trivia Tora's favourite food is dango but she also holds a great love of prawn gyoza Tora dislikes anything containing duck. Tora is a jonin by the second part but it's never actually mentioned except once when Anko says " Ahh my little pupil. A jonin? She's catching up to me now isn't she." This is all we actually hear of it . It's possible Tora is apart of the ANBU as she is seen holding an ANBU mask as she looks at Lake Kohaku while Naruto stands behind her but this could have just been Naruto as a friend offering support. Tora's daughter is revealed to be named Aiko a combination of her teammates names. There is a joke made about Tora naming her this just to get her name as close to Anko as she could but as the joke , made by Sasuke , achevies him a sharp slap from Sakura it's believed the choice of name is a sensitive subject to Tora. Tora had her wedding in the middle of Lake Kohaku where a rainbow formed up in the sky . This is believed to have been the spirit of the Meio clan as their weather and light controlling ability was usually shown through a rainbow. Tora continues writing Jiraya's Icha Icha paradise series after Naruto asked her too. Tora has never really shown much emotion at the death of her clan the reason has not been revealed but it's possible she was told they went out fighting. Tora didn't hate Naruto or avoid him as no one avised her too but she didn't talk to him because of her own issues and personal life. Tora is still socially awkward and usually ends up in conflict with her friends and is generally the last person a friend would go to about a problem. Category:DRAFT